Ronghuale
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Sehun merasa salju adalah sesuatu yang menyerupai dirinya: putih, dingin. Namun garis kehidupannya bertabrakan dengan Luhan, seorang calon jurnalis muda yang 'memaksa'-nya untuk menjadi narasumber tugas akhirnya. "Aku adalah es. Jika tangan yang tepat menyentuhku, aku akan mencair. Aku sudah berada di tangan yang tepat. Dan aku tidak menyesal mencair." / HunHan / Fluff / by EBP
1. Chapter 1

" _Some people are worth melting for._ " —Olaf

.

.

.

 **Ronghuale**

Sehun x Luhan

.

Romance, fluff

One-shot

.

.

Happy (belated) Valentine's Day, Hunhan!

.

.

.

 **(1/2)**

.

Butiran air hujan yang jatuh dari atas tampak begitu jelas, mungkin saking derasnya. Berlembar uang telah ia habiskan demi secangkir kopi panas, dan sekarang ia membeli secangkir lain. Ia yakin betul cuaca di luar kedai kopi yang sejak dua jam lalu ia mampiri itu dapat membuat orang-orang merapatkan jaket atau mantel yang mereka kenakan. Apalagi di dalam kedai yang dingin akibat hembusan angin AC.

Sesekali ia rapatkan kedua tangannya sambil memegangi sisi gelas kopi lebar yang isinya masih penuh itu, menghangatkan tangannya yang nyaris membeku setidaknya sedikit. _Sweater_ yang di- _double_ dengan mantel coklat muda yang ia kenakan tak banyak membantu. Ia masih kedinginan. _Well_ , dirinya memang lemah terhadap suhu rendah, jadi salahnya sendiri.

Ujung manik _doe_ -nya menangkap sosok _waiter_ yang berjalan mendekati remot AC yang tertempel di dinding dekat pintu ruangan khusus karyawan kemudian menekan tombol di sana. Ia pikir sang _waiter_ menaikkan suhu AC agar tidak terlalu dingin karena seketika ruangan tidak terasa sedingin sebelumnya. Ia berterima kasih dalam hati.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, membuatnya sontak mengeluarkan benda kotak itu dari dalam kantung celananya, lalu menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

" _Kau di mana, Lu?_ "

"Di tempat biasa, mencari inspirasi seperti biasa. Ada apa?"

Suara gemerisik berisik seketika mendominasi dari seberang sana. " _Kau tidak menonton pertandingan bola di kampus?_ "

"Malas," Luhan, lelaki itu, menyesap kopinya perlahan, menikmati setiap rasa yang menggoda indera pengecap dan penciumannya. "lagipula pasti tidak akan seru. Junior kita payah-payah." kekeh Luhan di akhir kalimatnya.

" _Memang, sih_ ," Kali ini, gantian orang di seberang sana yang terkekeh. " _mereka payah sekali. Tapi kukira fakultas management yang menang, eh, ternyata kali ini fakultas perhotelan dan pariwisata. Boleh juga._ "

Luhan hanya memanggut-manggutkan kepala, sedikit tidak terlalu peduli meski dirinya adalah pecinta sepak bola kelas kakap. Tim favoritnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _Manchester United_. Lelaki berperawakan _baby-face_ itu tidak akan melewatkan satu pertandingan pun dari tim favorit sepanjang masanya. Ia bahkan menjadi penulis artikel lepas di beberapa portal berita olahraga lokal. Rasa cintanya terhadap sepak bola tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tanyakan dia apa saja tentang sepak bola, ia pasti akan menjawabnya dari A sampai Z.

"Ada apa menelepon?"

" _Kau bawa mobil, tidak?_ "

Kali ini Luhan menjeda sedikit untuk berpikir. Pasti temannya yang satu ini akan menumpang pulang. Sungguh skenario yang sangat lazim ia rasakan sehari-hari.

Dan benar saja.

"Iya, nanti kujemput kau di kampus." ucap Luhan tanpa bertanya apa pun lagi.

" _Yey! Kau memang terbaik. Kutunggu kau di depan gerbang, daah!_ "

Lelaki blasteran Korea-Cina itu lantas berdiri setelah meneguk habis kopinya, lalu menutup buku _binder_ dan membereskan alat tulisnya. Menjadi seorang mahasiswa jurusan jurnalistik memanglah _santai_. Tugas-tugas yang diberikan sebagian besar adalah tugas lapangan, maka dari itu Luhan sangat jarang berada di dalam kamar apartemennya. Ia selalu membawa sebuah ransel berisi kamera DSLR, buku jurnal, alat tulis, dan biskuit-biskuit yang sewaktu-waktu dapat mengganjal perut ketika lapar menyerang saat bertugas.

Cita-cita Luhan sejak kecil adalah menjadi seorang jurnalis handal. Dirinya melihat berbagai keuntungan yang dapat dirasakan jika menjadi bagian dari pers. Istilahnya, pagi makan di tempat kaki lima, malam bisa saja makan di tempat bintang lima. Pers dapat mengetahui informasi lebih dahulu ketimbang orang biasa, meski memang tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi teknologi internet berkembang sangat cepat dan pesat. Lelaki bersurai coklat _hazel_ yang poninya menutupi seluruh dahinya itu juga memiliki bakat menulis artikel dan _feature_ yang diturunkan dari sang ibu.

Luhan suka membidik momen melalui kameranya, apalagi jika di dalamnya terkandung cerita menarik dan unik.

Dan itulah _problem_ yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ratusan foto telah ia bidik untuk melengkapi tugas akhir semesternya. Namun, cerita yang terkandung menurut dirinya tidak terlalu menarik. Ia butuh sesuatu yang dapat membuat orang penasaran, dan tentu saja sesuatu yang dapat mendongkrak nilainya.

Luhan baru saja mewawancarai seorang penulis muda yang sedang naik daun berkat karya tulis bertemakan kisah cinta homoseksual yang menduduki pojok _best selling books_ di berbagai toko buku di seluruh dunia meski penulisnya jugalah seorang laki-laki. Namun Luhan pikir berita tersebut kurang pas. Jadi lagi-lagi ia menyimpan hasil wawancaranya untuk digunakan di waktu lain.

Tapi masalahnya, Luhan hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari sebulan dari _deadline_ pengumpulan tugas akhirnya. Jika lewat dari tenggat waktu, sang dosen tidak akan memberi kemudahan walaupun Luhan adalah salah satu mahasiswa kesayangan. Baru kali ini ia kesulitan melakukan hal yang menjadi kecintaannya sejak kecil itu. Sampai-sampai rambutnya beberapa kali rontok akibat stres, kurang tidur, dan mungkin karena terlalu sering mengacak dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Lelaki itu lantas masuk ke dalam mobil warisan ayahnya dan buru-buru melaju agar teman baiknya tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Dan tumben sekali jalanan Seoul begitu lengang dan sepi. Ia jadi sedikit mengantuk.

Beberapa belokan lagi Luhan akan sampai, namun tiba-tiba ketika lampu hijau menyala dan kakinya menginjak pedal gas, sebuah motor melaju di perempatan jalan, menembus lampu merah. Sontak Luhan menginjak rem kuat-kuat sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat, takut tidak keburu mengerem dan malah menabrak si pengendara motor gila.

Tidak ada bunyi tabrak setelah decitan ban mobil yang bergesekkan dengan aspal jalanan. Untung saja di belakang Luhan tidak ada kendaraan lain, kalau tidak, mungkin bagian belakang mobilnya sudah ringsek. Lelaki berparas manis itu keluar dari mobil yang berhenti di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan, menghampiri motor _gede_ yang bertengger manis di depan mobilnya.

Luhan menatap pria yang masih mengenakan helm putih yang senada dengan warna motor itu. Pria itu membawa sebuah tas panjang—mirip peti biola—bertuliskan Burton berisi benda panjang dan besar di punggungnya, juga _backpack_ hitam besar.

"Kau gila, ya!?" Sebetulnya Luhan tidak mau bicara dengan nada setinggi itu, namun panik masih sedikit mengguncang batinnya hingga tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku sudah sangat terlambat jadi harus buru-buru," Pria itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan sebuah kartu kecil dari dalam dompetnya. "Telepon saja aku jika mobilmu ada yang lecet."

Lalu pria itu secepat kilat menghilang dari hadapan Luhan, meninggalkan si calon jurnalis muda bersama angin yang berhembus akibat cepatnya laju motor, yang menggoyangkan beberapa helai poninya. Luhan menghela napas lega setelah mengecek tidak ada yang rusak atau pun lecet. Masih memegang kartu yang tadi diberikan, Luhan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

 **Oh Sehun**

 _Licensed Rookie Ski Athlete of South Korea_

 _+82 10-9404-520_

Matanya membulat sempurna. Bohlam nan terang dan besar seketika muncul di atas kepalanya. _Ini akan jadi artikel yang unik!_ Batinnya seakan berteriak dan partikel-partikel dalam otaknya berpesta. Sebuah titik terang akhirnya terlihat.

Bunyi klakson dari sisi lain tiba-tiba berlomba-lomba menyerang telinga Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, menyusun rencana tanpa peduli, atau lupa, dengan di mana ia berada sekarang. Di tengah jalan. Di tengah perempatan. Ternyata di sebelah timurnya lampu hijau sudah menyala. Sambil menggumamkan kata maaf beberapa kali, Luhan langsung menginjak pedal gas dan melaju secepatnya.

Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat menarik.

.

* * *

.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sedang merasukinya.

Biasanya, kepercayaan diri dan positivitas selalu berada di dalam dirinya dua puluh empat jam. Tapi entah mengapa di siang hari nan langka ini, Luhan sedikit cemas dan was-was. Ia akan segera berjumpa (lagi) dengan calon narasumbernya. Bukannya cemas karena takut kehadirannya ditolak oleh sang narasumber, tapi malah karena ia sedikit lupa dengan wajahnya. Pasalnya, sewaktu kejadian nyaris tabrakan kemarin, pria tinggi itu mengenakan helm dan masker yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, hanya menyisakan sepasang mata yang tatapannya setajam burung elang bertemu mangsa.

Beberapa kali sudah Luhan hembuskan napas, menenangkan diri di dalam ruang tunggu Alpensia Resort, tempat yang membuat Luhan berkendara berjam-jam dari Seoul menuju Gangwon, Pyeongchang menggunakan kereta dan angkutan umum. Sambil menumpuk kaki dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari di atas lutut, Luhan melihat ke luar jendela. Suasana di luar sangat kontras dengan ruangan yang didesain sehangat dan senyaman mungkin itu, lampu berwarna kuning serta banyaknya ornamen kayu menambah kesan _homey_.

Alpensia Resort adalah tempat berkumpul dan menginapnya para atlit ski, terutama yang telah terdaftar menjadi peserta _Winter Olympic_ yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa bulan lagi. Setelah melakukan riset dan pencarian melalui orang-orang dalam, Luhan menemukan bahwa pria bernama Oh Sehun itu ternyata adalah seorang atlit ski yang masih berada di tingkat _rookie_ , namun namanya sangat populer di kalangan pecinta olahraga musim dingin itu karena Sehun adalah anak satu-satunya dari atlit ski nomor satu di Korea Selatan yang telah memenangkan puluhan medali di seluruh dunia. Namun sebuah kecelakaan tragis akibat malfungsi perangkat keselamatan ketika sedang bertanding di Kanada membuat karirnya hancur dan lumpuh begitu saja. Sama halnya pula dengan dirinya.

Sudah lima belas menit lebih Luhan disuruh menunggu tapi si atlit muda Sehun tak kunjung datang juga. Yang masuk malah seorang pria yang membuatnya merasa tubuhnya sangat pendek.

"Apa kau Luhan?"

"A-Ah, iya." Luhan reflek berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya hormat. "Anda...?"

"Oh, aku Chanyeol, _personal trainer_ Sehun." Pria tinggi bersurai semi-ikal itu tersenyum lucu. "Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan sesi latihan paginya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan—"

"Siapa yang bersikukuh ingin bertemu denganku, Yeol?"

Suara itu membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu otomatis. Sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Sehun!" panggil Chanyeol seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak dan mendekatkan Sehun pada si _hazel_. "Silakan kembalikan dia kapan saja, Luhan- _ssi_!" Dan lelaki tinggi itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam sana.

Keduanya hanya saling terdiam dan bertatapan selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk angkat bicara setelah merasa kalah beradu tatapan dengan pria yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya itu.

"Apa kau masih ingat aku?" Sehun menggeleng.

Luhan mendengus halus. "Yang kemarin hampir me—"

"Oh, kau ternyata."

"Kau ingat siapa aku, tapi tadi kau menggeleng?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana _longjohn_ hitam yang dipadukan dengan _turtleneck sweater_ berwarna senada yang dengan sempurna melapisi tubuh atletisnya itu. "Kau mau minta ganti rugi?"

Buru-buru Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi." Sehun berbalik dan baru saja ia ingin melangkah mendekati pintu keluar, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh si lelaki imut.

"K-Kau harapanku satu-satunya, Sehun- _ssi_. Kumohon jangan pergi dulu dan biarkan aku menjelaskan apa maksud kedatanganku ke mari."

Dan itulah yang selanjutnya terjadi. Luhan menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir mengapa ia bisa memilih Sehun untuk menjadi narasumber tugas akhir kuliahnya. Namun Luhan tidak bisa membaca air wajah pria yang kini duduk di hadapannya, selalu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama sejak percakapan ini dimulai.

"Jadi... Apa kau bersedia, Sehun- _ssi_?"

Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri. "Terima kasih sudah repot-repot ke sini, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk dikorbankan hanya untuk meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu setiap hari. Aku sibuk."

"Bagaimana jika aku juga menetap di sini?" Pertanyaan (atau pernyataan?) itu membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut dan bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya. "Kau hanya perlu latihan seperti biasa dan aku akan mengamatimu dari jauh, dan aku hanya akan menanyakan beberapa hal saat kau luang."

Sehun terdiam lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak lagi, tapi otaknya tak lagi menyediakan alasan yang bagus untuk membungkam lelaki di hadapannya itu. "Lalu apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku kalau aku mau?"

"Apa pun."

"Apa pun?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti.

"Hmm...," Sang atlit ski berjalan mendekati pintu kaca sambil mengatakan,

"kau atur saja."

Senyuman Luhan tak kunjung luntur bahkan hingga memasuki alam mimpi.

.

* * *

.

Angin dan dingin adalah dua hal yang akan selalu ia rasakan di tempat ini, tempat yang baginya _sakral_ dan menorehkan banyak peristiwa bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Tempat yang membuatnya jatuh cinta akan suara gesek antar es dan papan seluncur, yang membuatnya terkesima akan setiap pergerakan mulus yang diimbangi keseimbangan tubuh. Tempat di mana pertama kali dirinya merasakan darahnya mengalir deras akibat adrenalin yang merasuk jiwa.

Sehun suka, coret, cinta salju. Wujudnya putih, dingin, dan indah ketika jatuh. Ia merasa es adalah sesuatu yang menyerupai dirinya: putih, dingin. Kulit _bening_ nya diwariskan oleh sang ibu yang menurutnya adalah jelmaan putri salju—jangan salahkan pemikiran seorang anak usia empat tahun—dan dingin adalah kepribadiannya. Banyak orang bilang dirinya sangat cuek dan dingin, meski dirinya tidak berkehendak demikian. Mungkin karena tatapan matanya yang tajam ketika menatap orang lain. Tapi sesungguhnya Sehun itu hangat, hanya saja ia seorang pemalu.

Sang ayah adalah mantan atlit ski nomor satu di Korea, yang merupakan inspirasi terbesarnya untuk menjadi seorang atlit ski juga. Sang ayahlah yang mengenalkan Sehun kecil pada dunia olahraga salju itu. _Like father like son_ , kalau menurut kata pepatah orang awam. Namun kini ayahnya telah pensiun akibat kelumpuhan yang ia derita. Dan sebagai seorang anak yang ingin tetap berbakti, Sehun berniat untuk meneruskan apa yang telah ayahnya capai selama puluhan tahun.

Hidup tidak selamanya berjalan mulus. Sehun memulai karir ski-nya saat berusia empat belas tahun, akan tetapi karena sang ibu meminta dirinya untuk fokus mengenyam pendidikan dan menjadikannya prioritas utama, Sehun terpaksa hiatus dan kemampuan berselancar esnya mulai terpendam dan sedikit terlupakan.

Lalu datanglah berita bahwa olimpiade musim dingin dunia akan diadakan di Pyeongchang pada tahun 2018. Dan tepat setelah Sehun menyelesaikan sekolah, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan _intensive training_ selama tiga bulan agar dapat tersertifikasi dan masuk menjadi peserta olimpiade. Jika Sehun tidak lolos tahap klasifikasi, Sehun rasa dunianya tak akan lagi ada artinya. Ia sangat menginginkan ini. Demi ayahnya.

Beruntung dirinya mengenal Park Chanyeol, atlit ski muda yang adalah murid terbaik sang ayah, yang mau dan rela menjadi _personal trainer_ selama masa _training_ -nya. Memang, sih, kadang dia suka berlaku aneh, tapi Sehun masih bisa memakluminya karena usia mereka tidak terlalu terpaut jauh.

Sehun merasa hidupnya tidak semenarik dan penuh lika-liku bak kalangan selebrita. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa ada seorang jurnalis muda yang bersikukuh ingin menemuinya hanya sekedar ingin mewawancarai dirinya. Demi tugas, kata jurnalis itu.

Mereka bertemu di sebuah ketidaksengajaan, di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan, nyaris bertabrakan. Kemudian mereka bertemu lagi di sini, di Alpensia Resort, dan garis hidup mereka sudah bertabrakan.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya. Ia tidak suka hidupnya diurusi orang lain, ia tidak suka orang _kepo_ dan ingin tahu segalanya. Tapi kenapa ia mengiyakan permintaan sederhana dari lelaki berbibir mungil itu? Tunggu, kenapa yang ia ingat hanya bibir? Sehun beberapa kali menggeleng seraya memakai manset lengan panjang dan menatap paparan salju nan luas di luar jendela kamarnya.

Katakan Sehun sudah gila, karena kini ia tersenyum sendiri.

Sebuah ide gila muncul dalam benaknya. Ia berencana untuk sedikit mempermainkan si jurnalis muda karena menurutnya pria itu tampak mudah untuk dipermainkan. Bermain-main sedikit tidak masalah, kan?

Jadi, Sehun membawa papan seluncur setinggi pundaknya dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju arena ski untuk pemanasan dan memulai sesi pagi. Chanyeol belum ada di sana, mungkin belum bangun, atau sedang menggoda si resepsionis manis. Setelah melakukan pemanasan fisik dan memasang alat-alat ski-nya, Sehun mulai berselancar mulus di atas arena datar sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Kakinya yang seakan tidak mengeluarkan _effort_ dengan mulus mengendalikan papan panjang itu melewati liukan dan rintangan se-level anak sekolah dasar. Setiap langkah pemanasan harus ia lewati demi menghormati regulasi dan menghindari kecelakaan sekecil apa pun itu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, masih sambil melaju pelan, menikmati angin pagi yang berhembus menerpa kulit wajah yang tidak terbungkus apa pun—tidak perlu heran karena Sehun memang sangat tahan dingin. Biasanya di jam sepagi ini, belum ada pengunjung atau pun pemain ski reguler lain yang datang. Tapi indera pendengaran Sehun menangkap suara orang melangkah pelan di atas salju. Sehun perlahan membuka mata dan malah menemukan sosok pria bersurai _hazel_ berjalan mendekati dirinya dengan sebuah kamera yang dikalungkan.

"Hei, hei! Minggir! Nanti kau tertabrak!" ucap Sehun pelan. Namun sepertinya suaranya tak dapat mengalahkan desiran angin. Sehun melayangkan tangannya, bergestur menyuruh si jurnalis untuk minggir karena menghalangi jalannya. Tapi lelaki itu malah melambai sambil tersenyum. Ia kira Sehun melambai padanya.

"Kau mau kutabrak?! Minggir!"

Seratus meter.

"Apa? Tidak terdengar!" teriak Luhan.

Tujuh puluh lima meter.

"Minggir!"

Lima puluh meter.

"Apa?" Luhan masih mengenakan penghangat telinga yang mirip _headphone_ berbulu itu.

Dua puluh lima meter.

"Minggir, bodoh!" Sehun berusaha mengerem lajunya, namun ia tengah melewati turunan.

Sepuluh meter.

Lima meter.

Dua inci.

Wajah mereka sudah sedekat itu. Untung saja Sehun berhasil mengerem habis-habisan, dan bukannya minta maaf, pria di hadapannya malah menyengir lucu.

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa?" Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil melepas penghangat telinganya. "Astaga, dingin sekali di sini~"

Di balik kacamata tanpa _minus_ itu Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, merutuki betapa lugunya lelaki itu. "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Mengamatimu? Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku 'kau atur saja'. Ingat?" Luhan sedikit meniru cara bicara datar ketika mengulang perkataan Sehun lalu terkekeh di ujung kalimat, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Mata Sehun menjelajah pria di depannya dari atas hingga ujung kaki lalu ke ujung kepala lagi. Dia mengenakan _sweater_ rajut _beige_ tebal, mantel coklat muda, kupluk marun tua yang sewarna dengan syal di lehernya, sarung tangan _ivory_ dengan sablon bunga-bunga kecil di permukaan punggung tangannya, celana panjang hitam dan _boots_ Timberland berwarna senada dengan mantelnya. Nampaknya pria ini sangat anti-dingin, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan manset lengan panjang, jaket bertudung dan celana _training._

"Sudah takut dingin, masih saja nekad ke sini." gumam Sehun sembari mendengus saat melihat Luhan berdiri dengan tidak bisa diam.

Sebuah ide jahil tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau mau tahu cara agar tidak kedinginan, _Mr. Journalist-wannabe_?" Sehun semakin mendekatkan jarak bicara terhadap pria di depannya yang langsung mengangguk sebagai respon.

Si atlit muda lantas membawa si jurnalis masuk ke ruang ganti berisi loker-loker besar dan menyodorkannya sebuah papan seluncur yang lebih pendek dari miliknya—papan itu miliknya juga.

"E-Eh?" Luhan bingung menatap papan yang disodorkan untuknya.

" _Face the coldness, sweetie_." Sehun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya sekilas. "Ayo." Ia berjalan duluan menuju arena ski.

"Aish!" rutuk Luhan dalam hati sambil memegangi papan yang tadi dipinjamkan itu. "Demi tugas... Demi tugas..." Lalu menghampiri Sehun yang sudah beberapa langkah di depan.

Dan sepertinya alam belum memihak pada Luhan, angin yang berhembus sama sekali tidak berkurang kadar dinginnya meski matahari sudah nampak dan bersinar terang. Setelah itu Sehun mengaitkan papan selancar itu pada kedua kaki Luhan dengan _setting_ -an yang sesuai tinggi badannya.

"Kau masih mau bawa-bawa kamera? Kau mau lensa kameramu patah kalau kau tergelincir nanti?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali sambil memegangi kamera kesayangannya.

"Lalu aku harus letakkan di mana?"

"Letakkan saja di bangku ini." Sehun menepuk tempat duduk kayu yang tengah mereka duduki itu.

"B-Bagaimana jika ada yang mengambil?"

Sehun melengos pergi begitu saja, mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan. "Hei! Hei! Tunggu aku!" Mau tidak mau, Luhan pun menurut saja. Dengan sedikit bersusah payah Luhan membiarkan papan yang mengikat kedua kakinya itu bergerak pelan di atas salju.

Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan mencoba olahraga musim dingin yang digemari oleh kebanyakan orang di benua Amerika dan Eropa itu. Jadi tidak heran jika ia masih sangat, sangat amatir dan gemetaran menjaga keseimbangan.

"T-Tunggu aku— Ouch!"

Luhan terjatuh dan tergelinding beberapa putaran hingga remah-remah salju menempel di sekujur jaket tebal khusus pemain ski yang ia kenakan. Luhan merasakan dinginnya salju menyentuh kepala, punggung, hingga kedua kakinya. Untung saja terjatuh di atas salju tidak semenyakitkan jatuh di atas tanah. Ia menatap langit biru cerah dan gumpalan awan di sana yang seakan menertawainya. Sebuah helaan napas panjang ia keluarkan dari belah bibirnya, lalu birunya langit tergantikan oleh wajah seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di muka wajahnya, begitu dekat. Sehun tersenyum miring sambil berjongkok selama beberapa saat, menertawakan sekaligus mempelajari fitur wajah pria itu dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Mengerti apa maksud si atlit, Luhan menggapai tangannya lalu mencoba berdiri pelan-pelan.

" _Ya_! Bagaimana jika tadi aku mati!?"

Sehun mendengus, lagi. "Berlebihan sekali. Ini bahkan hanya arena datar, sayang."

"T-Tetap saja!" Luhan merasa kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya memanas akibat panggilan itu. _Sayang. Tch._

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana jika aku mengajarkanmu _snowboarding_?"

Oke, ini lucu karena diri Sehun sendiri saja bingung mengapa ia bisa menjadi selunak itu pada orang lain. Kepada Chanyeol saja ia masih sering mem- _bully_ bahkan mengatainya. _Well_ , mungkin itu terlihat normal karena _bro-bro relationship_ mereka terlampau kuat. Tapi biasanya Sehun hemat bicara, hemat berbuat, dan hemat peduli. Bahkan untuk menatap lawan bicara saja Sehun hanya sudi mengorbankan waktunya paling lama selama empat detik. Dan bahkan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah menancapkan fokusnya pada sosok pria bermanik bak rusa itu sedari tadi. Ralat, sedari awal mereka bertemu.

Sehun cinta salju. Wujudnya putih, dingin, dan indah ketika jatuh.

Sehun merasa es adalah sesuatu yang menyerupai dirinya: putih, dingin.

Kini ia ter _jatuh_.

Dan rasanya... indah.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi kau sudah mulai bermain ski sejak kau berumur empat tahun?!"

Sehun mengangguk santai sambil mengunyah burger yang ia pesan di kafetaria _resort_. Luhan tak henti-hentinya melontarkan 'wah', 'wow', atau sejenisnya. Ia memiliki kebiasaan menulis hasil wawancaranya di buku jurnal yang setiap sudutnya sudah lecak karena terlalu sering dibuka-tutup sekaligus merekam percakapannya dengan narasumber melalui alat perekam suara khusus berukuran sebesar ponsel, berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada informasi yang terlewatkan.

Sehun membenarkan posisi duduk malasnya, menumpu dagunya menggunakan sebelah tangan sambil menatap wajah si jurnalis muda, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya turun pada buku yang tengah Luhan isi dengan tulisan tangan acak-acakan yang mungkin hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri yang mengerti.

"Dasar. Jarimu cantik, tapi tulisanmu tidak." cemoohnya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan Luhan.

"Protes saja." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya lucu dan malah mendapat sebuah sentilan di dahi dari Sehun.

Baru dua hari Luhan berada di Alpensia Resort dan hubungan mereka tampak berjalan sangat _sangat_ lancar. Memang terkadang Sehun bersikap menyebalkan dan mengesalkan, tapi Luhan tahu sebenarnya Sehun tidak bermaksud demikian. Luhan pikir mungkin Sehun hanya kesulitan mengekspresikan maksud aslinya dengan baik, jadi Luhan masih bisa maklum.

Dan tak dapat dipungkiri, ketampanan Sehun itu sering kali meningkatkan laju detak jantungnya. Beberapa kali Luhan tertangkap basah terkesima menyaksikan aksi-aksi Sehun mendebur dan menggesek permukaan es, melompat lalu berputar di udara dengan lincah dan indahnya, sampai-sampai ia lupa membidik momen itu padahal kamera berada di tangannya. Yang paling parah dan membuatnya merasa penuh dosa adalah postur tubuh Sehun yang sialnya sudah dilatih dan dibentuk berkat latihan rutin.

Sebut saja bahu dan dada bidang, tubuh ramping namun berotot perut meski tidak tercetak sejelas milik Chanyeol—ya, Luhan bahkan sampai mengikuti Sehun hingga ke ruang ganti dan ia _sedikit_ menyesali hal itu. Sebuah mahakarya yang membuat semua orang iri, Luhan menyebutnya begitu. Dasar otak liar.

Malam itu Sehun mengiyakan permintaan Luhan untuk memasuki kamar yang ia huni sampai malam kualifikasi atlit _rookie_ beberapa bulan lagi. Kamarnya tidak kecil, juga tidak besar. Seluas kamar hotel atau _resort_ pada umumnya, di setiap sisi tembok dilapisi elemen kayu dan lampu remang memberi kesan hangat. Awalnya Luhan kira kamar Sehun berantakan seperti kapal pecah, tapi ternyata sama sekali tidak. Bahkan lebih rapi dari kamarnya sendiri. Semua barang tertata rapi, koper besar diletakkan di depan lemari pakaian.

"Kemari." Sehun tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan beriringan berjalan menuju jendela yang tertutupi gorden putih. Kemudian pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter menyibak kain itu dan setelah itu, Luhan kesulitan menutup kembali rahangnya.

Di hadapannya kini terpapar jutaan bintang di langit yang cahayanya beradu dengan bulan sabit dan lampu penerang arena ski. Berada di lantai lima membuat Luhan dapat menyaksikan pemandangan yang memuaskan mata itu secara mudahnya. Seperti anak kecil yang terpesona, Luhan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada permukaan kaca jendela sambil ber-'waaah' ria. Dan tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi Sehun menaruh fokus sepenuhnya pada pria itu.

"Aku penasaran."

Luhan menoleh, wajahnya dipenuhi tanda tanya. "Penasaran dengan apa?"

"Denganmu."

"E-Eh? Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Luhan akui dirinya gugup mendengar hal itu.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu, lalu menyandarkan sebelah bahunya pada kaca jendela, tatapan matanya masih tertuju pada Luhan. "Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang lain, apalagi sampai membawa orang yang baru kukenal masuk ke dalam kamar. Chanyeol yang pelatihku saja selalu kuusir keluar."

Ia menjeda sejenak, mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan hingga hanya satu inci yang tersisa. "Aku penasaran, kenapa es sepertiku... bisa meleleh di tangan orang sepertimu?"

Wajah mereka semakin dan semakin dekat, sampai-sampai Luhan dapat merasakan deru napas yang keluar dari hidung mancung bak _bule_ Sehun dan sontak ia memejamkan mata sambil dengan erat meremas ujung mantel coklat yang selalu ia gunakan itu. Dan bukan sentuhan lembut yang menyapu bibirnya, melainkan hanya sebuah pelukan hangat dari si sosok tinggi. Setelah berbagi kehangatan selama beberapa saat, diimbangi debaran jantung yang saling menjawab debar satu sama lain, Sehun menatap wajah Luhan lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya.

Sekujur wajah Luhan menghangat dan memerah, Luhan yang menyadari hal itu reflek menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Astaga, astaga, astaga!" batinnya.

"Terima kasih... karena telah membuatku meleleh." gumam Sehun. "Kau adalah teman yang sangat baik."

 _Teman..._

 _Hanya sebatas teman, kah?_

Luhan terus mengulang kalimat itu dalam batinnya.

Dan di malam yang dipenuhi bintang itu, Luhan tidur ditemani kegelisahan.

.

* * *

.

14 hari menuju pengumuman kelulusan tugas akhir Luhan.

Dan 14 hari menuju pengumuman daftar peserta olimpiade musim dingin kategori ski.

8 hari telah Sehun dan Luhan lewati dalam suhu di bawah nol derajat.

Kini jadwal latihan Sehun semakin intensif, Luhan sudah merasa cukup mendapatkan banyak bahan untuk dijadikan artikel. Tahu diri, Luhan berpamitan pada Chanyeol dan kembali ke ibukota tanpa memberitahu Sehun.

127 kilometer terpisah satu sama lain.

Tanpa kabar, tanpa komunikasi.

Toh, mereka hanya _teman_.

Bukankah begitu?

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **Chingchongs:**

Sebenernya ini one-shot, cuma karena saya rasa ini rada kepanjangan kalo dijadiin one-shot dan takut ngebosenin, saya bagi jadi dua deh eh eh ehe he ehe~

MORE FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAP!~

.

 _ **REVIEW**_ juseyong~

(ga review juga gapapa, saya sih seneng2 aja bisa menuangkan isi pikiran saya di sini tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apa pun /luv luv/)

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Di sini sebenarnya saya pengen bikin Sehun jadi atlet _snowboard_ (iya, seperti yang biasa Chanyeol post di IG. Dan maafkan saya karena mungkin membuat kalian bingung sebenernya Sehun itu _snowboarding_ atau _skiing_ /deep bow/). Tapi di sini ceritanya Sehun bisa mainin(?) semua jenis olahraga salju kok :( Terserah kalian enaknya bayangin Sehun kayak gimana yg penting kan hunhan nya ya ga ehe ehe ehe (?)

Dan maafkan typo yang luar biasa bodoh karena seharusnya penulisan yang benar itu 'atlet' bukan 'atlit' huhuuhuh maafin ya ngetiknya setengah sadar plus blom diedit sih :")

.

.

 **Ronghuale**

Sehun x Luhan

.

Romance, fluff

One-shot

.

.

Happy (belated) Valentine's Day, Hunhan!

.

.

.

 **(2/2)**

.

Liburan terkadang dibutuhkan, terkadang malah tidak diinginkan.

Memang segala hal yang kuantitasnya terlalu banyak malah akan membawa repot bagi diri sendiri. Contohnya seperti saat ini, setelah pengumpulan tugas, kegiatan belajar diliburkan. Luhan sudah mulai kehabisan ide apa yang harus ia lakukan selama di rumah. Habis ide dan habis uang, lebih tepatnya.

Mahasiswa semester enam itu bahkan sudah mengunjungi rumah neneknya di daerah Ilsan, bermain _arcade_ bersama teman-temannya, bolak-balik mengirim CV untuk magang di beberapa media dan hanya tinggal menunggu hasil.

Menunggu, dan menunggu.

Termasuk menunggu di layar ponselnya muncul nama 'Oh Ski-hun'.

Sebetulnya, Luhan merasa tidak enak karena pulang begitu saja tanpa berpamitan pada si atlet tampan. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Ia hanya... tidak ingin saja. Lagipula di antara mereka tidak ada apa-apa, bukan? Jadi seharusnya Sehun tidak mungkin marah. Buktinya saja ia tidak menghubungi Luhan sama sekali.

Luhan berusaha keras menghilangkan sosok Sehun yang selalu saja muncul di dalam benaknya di setiap waktu. Tanpa henti. Apalagi ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat foto-foto Sehun dari kameranya, membangkitkan memori yang ingin ia pendam dalam-dalam hingga terlupakan, namun nyatanya masih belum bisa.

Hujan lagi-lagi dengan santainya mengguyur hampir seluruh kota di Korea Selatan. Bukan hujan deras, hanya gerimis biasa. Tapi meski hanya gerimis tipis, gelapnya langit sudah seperti sedang hujan badai. Bau tanah khas hujan menyeruak menusuk indera penciuman setiap pejalan kaki berpayung yang lewat. Beberapa terbatuk, beberapa hanya biasa saja. Bunyi kecipak akibat langkah kaki dan laju roda mobil yang lewat juga turut meramaikan suasana kota yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

Luhan tadinya sedang berjalan santai di trotoar sambil memegangi payung bening yang baru saja ia beli itu. Namun tiba-tiba ujung payungnya bertabrakan dengan payung orang lain yang berpapasan. Sontak kedua manik mereka saling bersua, dan setelah itu senyum lebar merekah di wajah kedua lelaki itu.

"Kyungsoo- _ah_!"

"Luhan!"

Selepas bercengkerama singkat di sisi trotoar sambil masih diguyur rintik air dari langit, Luhan yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan pun mengikuti Kyungsoo ke apartemennya yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang untuk melepas rindu.

Dulu di sekolahnya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkenal lebih lengket daripada perangko dan amplop. Ke mana-mana selalu berdua, melakukan semua hal berdua. _A partner in crime._ Orang-orang bilang bahkan maut tidak bisa memisahkan kedua sahabat itu. Akan tetapi, waktu tetaplah waktu. Waktu terus berjalan tanpa kenal lelah. Akhirnya datang _waktu_ di mana mereka terpaksa berpisah mengejar mimpi masing-masing, berjanji untuk bertemu lagi saat keduanya sudah berada di atas.

Dan tampaknya garis takdir mereka lagi-lagi bersilangan, bertemu di satu titik yang sama sekali tidak mereka sangka-sangka. Jutaan kata terlontar dari bibir ceriwis Luhan, berbagi manis-pahit kehidupannya setelah mereka terpisah. Kyungsoo turut mengimbangi, ikut berbagi kisah yang tak kalah seru.

"Jadi, sekarang kau adalah perancang pakaian formal?" tanya Luhan seru.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu mengangguk. "Pakaian formal kalangan atas. Aku saat ini sedang merancang jas untuk kostum _red carpet_ EXO." tambahnya sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Luhan sekali lagi mengucap kata 'wah' panjang-panjang. "Enak sekali kau lulus lebih cepat. Aku masih harus menunggu sekitar satu tahun lagi." keluh Luhan seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Setahun tidak akan terasa, kok." kekeh Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan, "Waktu berlari lebih cepat daripada ninja."

"Kenapa ninja?" tanya Luhan skeptis. Menjadi seorang mahasiswa jurnalistik memang harus terus menumbuhkan rasa penasaran dan bertanya pada setiap detil.

"Ya terserah padaku."

Semakin deras hujan di luar, semakin keras pula suara tawa mereka. Sudah pukul tujuh malam dan Luhan harus pulang, jika tidak, ia akan melewatkan acara TV favoritnya—TV Kyungsoo bukan _TV Cable_. Lalu Luhan pun berpamitan, berharap suatu saat diberi kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dengan si sibuk Kyungsoo.

Kebetulan sekali bus sudah berada di depan halte ketika Luhan sampai. Ia pun naik dan berdiri, memberikan tempat duduknya untuk seorang _ahjumma_. Goncangan bus yang melaju membuat kepala Luhan terantuk-antuk. Jadi sambil berpegangan, ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Mengurus surat-surat magang begitu melelahkan dirinya.

Rekaman suara perempuan yang mengucapkan nama tempat setiap kali bus berhenti ditambah rem mendadak membangunkan Luhan. Masih setengah sadar, Luhan pun berjalan menuruni tangga bus lalu selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah bunyi 'gabruk'.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya seorang tante-tante yang baru akan menaiki bus, cemas.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Masalahnya, insiden terpleset tadi membuat tubuhnya terhempas mencium aspal yang masih setengah basah dengan mesra. Alhasil, wajah mulus Luhan _sedikit_ ternodai.

"Kau mimisan, nak."

Lengkap sudah penderitaannya. Ia memegang hidungnya kemudian berteriak kesakitan. Uh-oh, sepertinya hidungnya patah. _Apes sekali..._

Tak ada klinik di dekat sana, hanya ada rumah sakit besar nan mewah setahu Luhan. Mau tidak mau, ia terpaksa ke sana sebelum darah di hidungnya mengucur lebih deras. Oh, terima kasih pada segepok tisu yang diberikan sang _ahjumma_ sehingga baju Luhan tidak berdarah-darah seakan habis membunuh orang.

Seusai menyelesaikan urusan administrasi di kasir dengan setengah hati karena ia membayar hanya untuk dikompres air dingin dan obat pereda nyeri, juga _hansaplast_ bening yang melintang melintasi batang hidungnya. Ia kira hidungnya benar-benar patah parah, ternyata hanya retak biasa dan akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari saja.

Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku mantel, ia menunggu pintu lift terbelah. Kakinya mengetuk-ketuk lantai sambil berdiri bertumpu kaki yang satu lagi. Tak lama bunyi _ting_ khas lift membuat Luhan yang tadinya merunduk mendongak, lalu mata terbelalak, bibir terbelah penuh keterkejutan.

"Sehun?"

Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar, sang pria tinggi berkulit _bening_ itu mencari sumber suara yang tengah berdiri kaku di depannya.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Sehun memanggilnya. "Lu...han?"

Begitu dramatis dan klise. Lift seakan jengah melihat kedua lelaki penuh kecanggungan itu, lift menutup pintunya secara otomatis, yang sontak membuat Sehun buru-buru menekan kembali tombol buka agar Luhan bisa masuk dan berdiri di seberangnya.

"Kau—" ucap mereka di waktu bersamaan. Sehun dan Luhan berdehem mengusir kecanggungan yang masih betah menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kau duluan." kata Sehun.

"Tak apa, kau duluan saja yang bicara." sanggah Luhan, mengundang tatapan Sehun yang memaksanya untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

Luhan meneguk liurnya gugup. "Uhm, kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Chanyeol cedera."

"Apa? Kenapa bisa? Dia terjatuh? Kapan? Apa lukanya parah? Di mana dia sekarang? Bagaimana bisa dia terjatuh?"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mendengus mendengar pertanyaan 5W+1H itu. "Dasar jurnalis." gumamnya lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Lift seakan sengaja berjalan begitu lama.

"Kau habis tawuran?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Eh?" Si atlet ski menunjuk hidungnya yang terplaster.

"Oh, ini. Tadi aku habis tergelincir lalu mencium aspal." kekehnya tanpa dosa. Melihat wajah cantik Luhan menjadi ternoda membuat Sehun _sedikit_ merasa kesal. Andai saja ia bisa menghukum aspal yang mengotori wajah favoritnya itu.

Hening.

Beberapa detik.

Pintu lift terbuka lagi. Kali ini lift yang tadinya hanya berisi mereka berdua dipadati oleh beberapa suster yang membawa ranjang pasien ke dalam lift lebar tersebut, membuat Luhan terpaksa merapat ke arah Sehun. Ranjang itu tidak kosong. Di atasnya terdapat seorang pria paruh baya yang Luhan asumsikan akan menjalani operasi, luka parah terlihat di bagian kakinya. Seketika Luhan bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak takut darah, tapi luka itu membuatnya merinding setengah mati. Tubuhnya sontak menegang. Sehun yang melihat pundak Luhan mengkaku merasa tidak tega. Ia membalik tubuh Luhan agar tidak menyaksikan pemandangan tidak mengenakkan di hadapan mereka.

Degup jantung saling beradu. Posisi mereka hampir berpelukan. Wajah Luhan begitu dekat dengan dada bidang Sehun yang hanya mengenakan kaus V- _neck_ warna hijau tentara dan _ripped jeans_ hitam. Napas Luhan melambat, merasakan aroma tubuh Sehun yang tanpa parfum saja sudah mengeluarkan aroma maskulin. Mungkin dari sabun mandinya. Bukan hanya Luhan, lelaki dengan rahang tegas dan dagu lancip itu juga melambatkan napasnya. Surai Luhan yang tampak begitu _fluffy_ dan beraroma seperti bayi—apa Luhan memakai shampo bayi?—membuatnya mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk mencium pucuk kepala itu.

Bahkan setelah gerombolan suster beserta ranjang itu keluar dari dalam lift, mereka masih berada di posisi yang sama. Butuh beberapa detik sampai mereka akhirnya sadar dengan sendirinya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku lagi."

Kalimat itu otomatis keluar dari mulut sang atlet ski ketika Luhan mundur satu langkah. Tangan besar Sehun melingkar tanpa ragu di sekitar pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Aku sudah lelah menyangkal perasaanku sendiri, Luhan." Sehun berjalan mendekat. "Selalu muncul sosok itu. Dia yang berhasil menanamkan perasaan menggelitik dan menyejukkan, dia yang menumbuhkan perasaan irasional bernama cinta yang terlampau dalam." Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya gugup. "Dan dia adalah kau."

Luhan hanya bisa diam saat jantungnya mulai rusuh dan resah. Kakinya melemas mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba dari Sehun, yang sebetulnya selama ini mendarat dan berkeliling dalam pikirannya 24/7. Hanya saja gengsi yang menumpuk begitu tinggi mendominasi akal sehat dan keberanian yang ia miliki. Gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

Sosok tinggi di hadapannya sama sekali tidak memalingkan kedua netranya darinya. Demikian pula Luhan.

Mereka saling bertatapan selama sesaat, sebelum Sehun mengucap sepatah kalimat lagi.

"Ayo kita bertemu lagi besok."

Dan Luhan tidak menemukan jawaban lain selain sebuah anggukan.

.

* * *

.

Tidak seperti hari-hari belakangan ini yang terus diselimuti awan temaram, hari ini matahari balas dendam menampakkan sinarnya yang paling terang. Awan kelabu itu seakan baru saja dicuci bersih hingga menjadi seputih dan sebersih sekarang. Langit saja tahu dan mengerti bahwa sudah banyak orang ingin mencipta kenangan baru.

Mulanya Luhan kebingungan harus mengenakan pakaian macam apa mengingat ia sendiri belum mendapat kabar dari Sehun di mana mereka akan bertemu satu jam lagi. Ia sudah mengobrak-abrik seisi lemarinya dan meski sudah puluhan baju ia jejerkan di atas kasur, ia masih kesulitan memastikan _outfit of the day_ -nya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia ingat kemarin Kyungsoo sudah memberikan nomor ponsel barunya. Secepat kilat Luhan memencet tombol hijau di layar kemudian menempelkan benda itu ke depan telinga.

"Kyungsoo, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

" _Siapa ini?_ "

"Jahat sekali melupakan suara sahabatmu sendiri."

Kekehan menyambut dari seberang sana. " _Oh, maaf. Ada apa, Lu?_ " Luhan pun mengatakan maksudnya menelepon.

" _Tch, akhirnya sahabatku ini sudah punya kesadaran untuk mencari jodoh._ "

"A...Apa-apaan!" sergah Luhan.

Mendengar kepanikan dari nada bicara si surai _hazel_ , Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli seperti mengetahui sesuatu. Berkat panduan dari lulusan terbaik institut _fashion design_ itu, Luhan akhirnya mengenakan kaus hitam yang mengekspos sedikit tulang selangkanya ditambah dengan _resort cardigan_ putih bergaris-garis merah, juga _skinny jeans_ hitam yang membungkus kedua kaki bak perempuan miliknya. Tak lupa ia membawa _backpack_ berwarna senada dengan surainya yang ditata sedikit _messy_ , poni menutup seluruh dahinya. Setelah meng- _apply_ _lip balm_ bening tipis agar bibir _plump_ -nya tidak kering, Luhan pun meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Sehun.

 _ **To:**_ _Oh Ski-hun_

 _ **Message:**_ _Di mana kau?_

Satu menit kemudian ponsel Luhan bergetar singkat.

 _ **From:**_ _Oh Ski-hun_

 _ **Message:**_ _Aku sudah di Hapjeong Station. Cepatlah ke mari._

Dengan itulah Luhan menarik naik kedua ujung bibirnya tipis, kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang telah diberitahu pria yang satunya.

Suasana hatinya sangat bagus hari ini. Seakan semua beban terangkat, otaknya memutar semua lagu di _playlist_ Spotify favoritnya. Tak bosan-bosannya ia tersenyum; pada orang asing yang lewat, pada anak kecil yang sedang menjilati es krimnya, pada bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapi di toko bunga yang baru saja ia lewati.

Luhan sudah nyaris lupa akan fakta bahwa ia rindu perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan ringan yang dapat membawa kedua kakinya terbang setinggi Milky Way.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di Stasiun Hapjeong. Ia _clingukan_ mencari sosok tinggi yang tidak sengaja ia temukan di rumah sakit kemarin. Oh, ya. Andai saja luka di hidung itu tidak ada, mungkin Luhan sudah bisa mendapat gelar pria tercantik di muka bumi. Sambil mengulum kedua bibirnya serta membiarkan kakinya berjalan _autopilot_ , maniknya masih mencoba menemukan pria yang mengajaknya kencan hari ini.

Ah... Kencan. Apa ini bisa disebut kencan dan bukan jalan-jalan biasa? Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sudah berkeliling dan kembali berdiri di tempat awal ia sampai, di depan sebuah reklame bergambar seorang wanita cantik yang ia yakini adalah _idol_ yang sedang berulang tahun karena terdapat tulisan 'Happy Birthday, Irene' di sana. Menghela napas, Luhan membalikkan badannya dan seketika tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang akibat terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja ada sosok tinggi di sana, dan sosok itu reflek menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak jatuh dengan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Luhan.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat, nyaris tanpa jarak. Setiap milimeter fitur wajah itu... Luhan sangat familiar.

"Se-Sehun."

Sosok itu membantu Luhan berdiri dengan benar kemudian tersenyum.

Ya, tersenyum.

"Sudah siap?" Luhan mengangguk lucu.

Sehun mengacak surai pria di hadapannya seraya terkekeh pelan, gemas melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Luhan. "Ayo."

Klakson kereta terdengar. Kereta monorail kebetulan baru sampai, menurunkan ratusan orang, lalu ratusan orang lainnya naik bergantian. Termasuk mereka berdua. Butuh waktu sekitar kurang dari setengah jam untuk sampai di Stasiun Hongdae.

"Mau ke mana kita?" tanya Luhan penasaran, karena sedaritadi ia hanya mengekori Sehun dari samping, seperti anak bocah yang mengikuti kakaknya jalan-jalan. Pertanyaan Luhan langsung terjawab karena tiba-tiba pria yang satunya masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe berpintu hijau tua dan tepat ketika ia menapakkan kakinya masuk, suara-suara anjinglah yang menyambut.

Corgi gemuk berlarian mengejar Toy Poodle coklat tua, Golden Retriever duduk manis di samping salah seorang pengunjung sambil menjulurkan lidah, Siberian Husky putih duduk di depan pendingin ruangan ditemani oleh Siberian Husky abu-abu. Namun seekor Bichon putih nan kecil menghampiri Sehun kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

"Vivi- _ya_." panggil Sehun sambil mengelus bulu yang selembut wol itu lalu menggendongnya santai. Anak anjing itu tidak memberontak. "Ayo kita cari tempat duduk." ucapnya pada si _hazel_.

Mereka bertiga—ya, dengan Vivi—dibawa menuju sebuah meja yang tadinya diberi tanda ' _reserved_ ' di pojok lantai satu Bau House Dog Cafe yang tengah mereka kunjungi itu. Setelah memesan beberapa _snack_ dan _dessert_ , Luhan menatap sosok Sehun yang sedang menyisir dan memijat Bichon kecil di pangkuannya.

"Dia akrab sekali denganmu."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku sering mampir ke sini. Dan Vivi adalah anjing yang kutemukan di sebuah gang di dekat rumahku."

Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya, ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut ceritanya. Ia penasaran dan ingin tahu. Heh. Jurnalis. Sehun yang menyadari ketertarikan pria imut di depannya pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu kubawa dia ke rumahku. Kuberi makan dan kurawat. Dan karena aku sudah jarang di rumah belakangan ini hingga tak ada yang bisa menjaga Vivi, jadi ya kutitipkan saja dia di sini."

"Aku tak tahu kau punya sisi sehangat itu." celetuk Luhan sambil tersenyum jahil.

Menyendokkan _Mango bingsu_ yang baru diantar ke dalam mulut, Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Aku bisa jadi hangat dan dingin. Seperti dispenser."

"Bukankah kalau dispenser itu panas dan dingin?"

" _Well, I'm hot too, though_." Sehun mengerlingkan matanya hingga Luhan tersedak potongan mangga.

Seusai puas bermain, ternyata Sehun memiliki rencana selanjutnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil berbagi apa saja yang terjadi ketika mereka tidak saling bertemu, seperti teman lama yang bersua kembali.

Tibalah Sehun dan Luhan di sebuah gedung yang Luhan yakini adalah sebuah bioskop. Tunggu. Tadi mereka berduaan di kafe. Sekarang di bioskop? Jantung Luhan berdegup, otaknya sibuk meneriakkan kata 'Ini kencan! Kencan!' hingga ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, gugup.

"Uhm, Sehun. Apakah kita akan menonton film?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Itu klise. Ikuti saja aku. Mengerti, sayang?"

 _'A brat who loves to tease. Psh.'_ gumam Luhan pelan, amat pelan.

Langit senja bak lukisan terpampang bebas di luar kaca lift yang membawa mereka naik ke lantai paling atas. Sehun selalu suka langit senja. Akan tetapi jauh lebih indah ketika langit senja itu terpantul ke dalam manik berkilau pria di hadapannya. Jauh lebih indah hingga jantungnya terasa seperti tertinggal di lantai dasar. Sehun meneguk liurnya, tanpa memalingkan fokus sama sekali. Bahkan bunyi lift sudah sampai saja masih tidak sanggup membuat Sehun kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ayo." Genggaman pada jari telunjuknyalah yang membuat kesadaran Sehun kembali pulang. Dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dan gumaman singkat, Sehun berjalan mengikuti Luhan, masih sambil dituntun padahal seharusnya ia yang menuntun Luhan.

Ratusan pot bunga mawar berbagai macam warna membuat kedua manik Luhan berbinar-binar. Begitu indah dan harum. Aroma mawar menyeruak ke mana-mana. Lampu-lampu remang yang menghiasi _rooftop_ itu memperindah langit senja yang sebentar lagi akan menghitam. Ia tak lagi menggenggam jemari Sehun. Kakinya menuntunnya berkeliling di tempat ini.

"Tolong potret aku!" seru Luhan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun, kemudian berpose di bawah tulisan 'Sky Rose Garden' yang berhiaskan mawar-mawar segar di sekelilingnya. Sesaat Sehun terpana, bukan pada kecantikan mawar, tapi pada pria yang tengah berpose itu. Sampai-sampai jarinya tidak menekan tombol bulat pada layar.

"Sehun! Sudah belum? Kok lama sekali, sih." Luhan memberengut lucu seperti anak kecil.

" _Rest in peace, my feels_." batin Sehun. Luhan yang keheranan pun menghampirinya untuk mengecek hasil jepretan si atlet ski.

"Aish, blur semua." Luhan memukul lengan Sehun pelan. "Ayo, kita _selfie_ saja." Ia mengangkat ponselnya, menampakkan wajah mereka berdua dengan mawar-mawar dan sisa sinar mentari senja di langit.

Kedua wajah mereka saling berdekatan, hingga Sehun dapat merasakan tekstur lembut pipi pria di sebelahnya. Begitu menggoda untuk dicium.

"Satu, dua, ti...,"

Sebuah kecupan di pipi berhasil dicuri.

.

* * *

.

" _Corndog_ -nya enak sekali!" ucap Luhan sambil mengunyah dengan mulut penuh dengan sosis yang digulung dengan roti goreng itu.

Mereka masih berada di Chungmuro, Seoul, tak jauh dari kebun mawar tadi. Berjalan sambil mengunyah jajanan pinggir jalan sambil mengisi perut mereka. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan. Sehun suka bagaimana Luhan terus menjadi apa adanya, masih sama seperti pertama kali bertemu di Alpensia. Sehun suka bagaimana Luhan terus tersenyum bahagia, seakan membagi kebahagiaan itu pada dirinya. Sehun suka bagaimana seluruh sistem tubuhnya dengan ajaib bereaksi pada semua yang Luhan lakukan. Rasanya menggelitik dan membuat ketagihan.

"Apa hari ini membuatmu senang?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, lagi-lagi mengunci tatapannya pada wajah pria di sebelahnya.

Ia mengangguk penuh antusias. "Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mau menemaniku jalan-jalan."

"Hanya jalan-jalan?"

Kali ini ia mengangguk ragu.

"Padahal aku menganggap ini sebagai kencan." ucap Sehun santai sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Lagi-lagi semburat itu datang tanpa diundang. Belakangan ini Luhan bingung kenapa dirinya jadi mudah merona dan berdebar. "K-Kencan?"

Sehun berhenti melangkah, yang mana membuat Luhan ikut berhenti. Ia menatap manik berkilau itu dalam-dalam. "Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu di lift rumah sakit kemarin?"

Tidak mungkin Luhan melupakan hal itu. Setiap katanya masih terekam jernih di dalam benaknya. Terus terngiang hingga masuk dunia mimpi. Jantung Luhan seketika berdebar hebat. "Aku—"

"Ayo ikut aku lagi. Masih ada yang terakhir."

Sehun tidak mau mendengar apa pun dulu dari mulut Luhan mengenai perasaannya. Rasa takut untuk ditolak sangat mendominasi benaknya, ia masih belum siap mendengar penolakan apa pun dari si jurnalis muda. Jadi, mereka kembali menaiki sebuah taksi karena antrean bus di jam pulang kerja seperti ini pasti sepanjang ular naga.

Perjalanan diisi oleh kesunyian. Masing-masing disibukkan oleh asumsi liar dalam pikiran. Luhan menatap ke luar jendela, menyaksikan setiap lampu jalan dan pepohonan yang lewat begitu cepatnya. Hanya bulan sabit yang masih berdiam di tempat bersama bintang. Sehun sebetulnya tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan seperti ini, ia ingin membuka mulut tapi takut salah bicara mengingat dirinya adalah tipe introvert yang sulit menyampaikan maksudnya dengan baik. Ia tidak mau menciptakan kesalahpahaman. Apalagi di momen-momen penting seperti ini.

Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di tempat terakhir. Tempat ini harus membuatnya berhasil membawa pulang kabar baik.

Debur ombak di laut Siheung, Gyeonggi, yang begitu menenangkan jiwa, angin bertiup sedikit kencang hingga Luhan harus memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sehun sontak meraih sebelah tangan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya erat, membawanya berjalan menuju ke sebuah mercusuar merah.

Oido Lighthouse. Begitu yang tertulis di depan pintu. Pintunya tak dikunci, juga tidak ada larangan maupun penjagaan. Luhan pikir ini adalah mercusuar tua yang tak lagi terpakai, namun lampu di lantai paling atas masih menyala dan berputar dengan baik.

"Sehun, apa tidak apa-apa jika kita masuk?"

Sehun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Luhan. Ia terus berjalan dengan tangan masih saling bertautan serasi, menaiki setiap anak tangga yang membawa mereka ke lantai paling atas. Sambil terengah-engah, Luhan menyeka keringat tipis yang membasahi keningnya ketika sampai di lantai paling atas. Belum sempat mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadap ke arah laut.

Lampu-lampu yang menerangi beranda rumah para nelayan yang tinggal di sekitar mercusuar beradu dengan hamparan langit penuh bintang. Indera pendengaran Luhan dimanja oleh bisikan angin juga nyanyian ombak di laut sana. Luhan tak kuasa menutup mulutnya. Pemandangan yang sangat indah, sampai ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tahu kalau dirinya suka dengan pemandangan laut? Luhan terus bertanya dalam hati.

"Aku melihat buku jurnalmu, maaf." Ah, pantas saja. Luhan pikir Sehun bisa membaca pikiran. Jika ia betul-betul bisa, maka ia berada dalam bahaya karena beberapa bulan belakangan ini, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun.

Baru saja Luhan ingin angkat bicara, Sehun kembali memotong. "Dan tidak, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu."

"Kau baru saja membaca pikiranku, Sehun."

Sehun menarik napas dalam lalu membuangnya panjang. Ia coba alihkan semua fokusnya pada lelaki bermanik bak rusa di hadapannya. Tangannya reflek meraih kedua tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya erat-erat seakan takut Luhan terbang dibawa angin.

Ia menarik napasnya lagi sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Aku bersyukur nyaris ditabrak olehmu di perempatan jalan waktu itu. Kau, seorang jurnalis cerewet yang nekat ke Alpensia hanya demi mewawancarai aku, yang hanya seorang atlet pemula—"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau bukan—"

"Shh." Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada muka bibir Luhan, tidak membiarkan pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Jangan interupsi, oke? Nanti aku lupa."

Luhan terkekeh lalu mengangguk pelan. "Teruskan."

Sehun berdeham sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sendiri. "Aish, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini." gumamnya pelan, namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh telinga pria di hadapannya.

"Intinya, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat setiap kali kau bangun, dan menjadi orang terakhir yang bibirnya kau kecup sebelum tidur. Aku... mencintaimu, Luhan. Sejak hari pertama kau ke Alpensia, hingga detik ini."

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku lagi setelah detik ini? Besok? Lusa?"

Si atlet tinggi menatap Luhan frustrasi sambil termangu, kesulitan mencari kata-kata di dalam otaknya yang seketika tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. "B-Bukan begitu, Luhan. Maksudku—"

Sedikit menjinjit, Luhan meraih tengkuk pria di hadapannya lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yang ternyata terasa memabukkan itu. Ia tersenyum sebelum Sehun meraup bibirnya lebih dalam. Sontak ia memiringkan kepala, menyatupadukan tautan yang murni penuh cinta itu tanpa terburu-buru. Lengan panjang Sehun menahan sisi pinggang ramping Luhan, yang mana membuat Luhan sedikit merinding. Perutnya bergejolak, dadanya bergemuruh tak sabaran. Oh, Luhan tidak tahu Sehun sehebat ini dalam berciuman, semakin menambah nilai plus dalam dirinya yang berparas bak dewa itu.

Setelah beberapa menit tautan itu akhirnya terlepas, namun kontak mata mereka tidak. Kekehan yang terlepas dari bibir mereka membuang jauh segala kecanggungan.

"Apa itu sudah menjawab?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku bahkan belum bertanya apa pun." Luhan memukul lengan atas Sehun yang tertawa pelan.

Yang lebih tinggi lalu memeluk si rusa kecil. "Terima kasih. Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini."

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau loncat dari mercusuar ini, Sehun-ah." goda Luhan.

" _Whatever_."

Dan mereka kembali memagut bibir, memadu kasih atas nama cinta.

.

* * *

.

Hiruk pikuk senantiasa memadati setiap kegiatan Luhan tepat setelah dirinya mulai kembali masuk kuliah. Jadwal wawancara dan liputan bertebaran ke sana ke mari, belum lagi jadwal tidur dan makan yang semakin amburadul, Luhan merasa tubuhnya sudah mau terbelah-belah jadi beberapa bagian. Bahkan untuk menyentuh kasur saja baginya sulit.

Ia bahkan selalu tertidur di meja dengan laptop menyala, buku-buku referensi terbuka dan tercecer seperti kapal pecah, gelas-gelas yang di setiap sisinya ternodai oleh ampas kopi, di salah satu sudut terdapat sebungkus obat migrain dan obat maag. Kacau balau.

"Luhan."

"Luhan."

"Luhan-ah."

"Xiao Lu."

Respon nihil.

"LUHAN!"

Reflek tubuh Luhan duduk tegak dengan mata masih setengah terpejam. Sambil mengucek matanya, ia bergumam dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun. "Sudah jam berapa sekarang, _eomma_?"

"Tujuh pagi. Sekarang sana cepat mandi."

"Tapi hari ini hari Minggu, _eomma_..." rengeknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sekujur badannya seperti sepupunya yang masih bocah sekolah dasar.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mandi sekarang." Sang ibu melempar dua buah amplop ke atas meja lalu keluar dari kamarnya begitu saja. Ibunya memang sedikit jutek dan sudah pasrah dengan kelakuan Luhan.

Lelaki bersurai acak-acakan itu menguap sekali lagi sambil meraih asal salah satu amplop. Amplop itu ternyata sudah dibuka, mungkin oleh ibunya. Karena masih separuh sadar, ia sedikit kesulitan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam sana. Lalu ia pun membacanya setelah berhasil membuka lipatannya.

Manik Luhan sontak membelalak lebar, kesadarannya langsung pol. Apakah ini masih mimpi? Luhan menggeleng-geleng sambil mengucek matanya, mencoba membaca satu persatu kata yang tertulis jelas di sana, bahwa dirinya lulus tahap _interview_ untuk magang di stasiun televisi yang paling ia inginkan. Perusahaan itu memuji hasil liputan yang Luhan kirim sebagai _portfolio_ yang juga adalah tugas akhir semesternya. Hasil liputan tentang seorang atlet _snowboarding_ muda dan latar belakangnya.

" _EOMMA_! AKU AKAN MAGANG DI NOT TV!" teriaknya histeris sambil meloncat-loncat dan melayangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, lalu berjoget kegirangan. Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba terbersit dalam pikirannya, yang mana membuatnya berhenti berjoget ria.

"Aku harus beritahu Sehun! Aku harus beritahu Sehun!"

Ya, mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak kejadian di mercusuar itu. Meski mereka jarang bertemu tatap muka akibat kesibukan masing-masing, mereka tetap menjalin komunikasi dengan baik via media sosial dan juga _chatting_. Tapi belakangan ini Sehun tidak membaca pesan singkat dari Luhan. Mungkin dia sibuk mempersiapkan pertandingan audisi babak final untuk olimpiade yang seingatnya sebentar lagi—

"ASTAGA! AKU LUPA HARI INI PERTANDINGAN SEHUN!"

Yang selanjutnya terjadi, Luhan berlarian di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Hanya mengenakan _sweater_ abu-abu seadanya dan bahkan dengan rambut masih sedikit acak-acakan. _Concealer_ yang biasa ia pakai saja ia lupakan karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Pertandingan dimulai jam delapan pagi dan butuh waktu paling cepat satu jam untuk sampai ke Phoenix Park di Gangwon. Ia hanya bisa berharap jalan tol bebas dari kemacetan.

Luhan sampai lupa akan fakta bahwa ia baru saja berhasil mendapat kesempatan untuk magang di tempat impiannya, namun yang menurutnya paling penting saat ini adalah ia harus hadir di momen paling berharga kekasihnya.

Lapangan parkir terisi penuh oleh mobil-mobil, entah itu mobil pemain, pelatih, penonton, pengunjung. Mengingat Phoenix Park di hari Minggu selalu ramai dipadati penggemar ski dan ditambah lagi dengan adanya acara besar yang sedang berlangsung. Setelah berputar di tempat yang sama sebanyak empat kali, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Dan ternyata berhasil. Sedikit _aegyo_ saja sudah meluluhkan hati sang petugas parkir, yang akhirnya memberikannya tempat VIP, khusus untuk pemain yang ternyata masih kosong sepertiganya.

Ia berlari secepat mungkin menggunakan sepasang kakinya yang tidak sepanjang milik Sehun. Tapi terima kasih pada hobinya bersepak bola, larinya lebih cepat dari orang-orang biasa.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk sampai pada daerah penonton yang sangat ramai oleh teriakan untuk mendukung kesukaan masing-masing. Tampaknya pertandingan sudah berlangsung tiga perempat jalan karena para pemain, termasuk Sehun, mulai tampak mendekati garis _finish_.

"Kau datang, Luhan- _ssi_."

Luhan menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sesosok tinggi berambut ikal yang amat familiar. Maniknya spontan menemukan gips pada sebelah kakinya, dan juga seorang pria mungil menggenggam tangannya. Mungkin kekasihnya.

"Halo, Chanyeol- _ssi_." senyumnya pada sejoli di sebelahnya.

"Sehun bilang kalau ia menemukanmu di rumah sakit tempatku dirawat."

Si jurnalis mengangguk. "Terima kasih pada kaki patahmu, jika tidak kami tidak mungkin jadi sepasang kekasih sekarang." kekehnya ketika melihat ekspresi kaget berlebihan di wajah Chanyeol.

"Kukira dia akan jadi perjaka sampai tua nanti." canda Chanyeol yang mana membuat Luhan ikut tertawa.

Tawa mereka mengiringi seluncuran Sehun yang semakin cepat namun tetap seimbang. Beberapa lawannya ambruk karena salju mulai mencair karena matahari semakin naik. Ia tidak mau kalah. Ia tidak boleh kalah. Ia mau bertanding di olimpiade musim dingin dunia tahun depan. Ia ingin mewakili Korea Selatan dan mengharumkan namanya. Ia ingin membuat ibu dan terutama ayahnya bangga. Ia ingin membuat Luhan bangga.

Dengan _mindset_ seperti itulah Sehun akhirnya berhasil menyalip lawan terberatnya dan menyentuh garis _finish_ terlebih dulu. Pluit panjang terdengar nyaring. Sorak sorai penonton semakin membahana. Luhan menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan airmatanya. Chanyeol memeluk kekasihnya kegirangan. Sehun menang.

Pertandingan tidak usai begitu saja. Para pemain, baik yang terpilih dan juga yang tidak, dibawa ke sebuah ruangan besar seperti aula untuk diserbu oleh wartawan dari seluruh pelosok. Luhan dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggunya di ruang tunggu yang terletak di seberang aula itu.

Pintu kaca ruang tunggu menampakkan jelas sosok tampan yang baru keluar dari aula lalu masuk ke dalam dengan senyuman yang tak henti-hentinya ia pamerkan. Luhan ingat jelas saat pertama kali ia bertemu Sehun, untuk senyum saja ia benar-benar enggan. Tapi hari ini adalah senyuman terlebarnya setelah saat Luhan menerimanya beberapa minggu lalu.

Luhan langsung menghamburkan dirinya memeluk Sehun yang juga langsung membalas pelukannya. " _I'm so proud of you_." bisik Luhan.

" _I know_."

Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan hampir saja berciuman jika saja Chanyeol tidak berdehem keras-keras. " _Guys, get a room later_."

Sehun menghampiri sang pelatih yang menghujaninya dengan ucapan selamat dan juga pujian. Merasa pasangan kekasih baru itu butuh momen untuk berduaan, Chanyeol dan kekasihnya pun keluar dengan alasan ingin mencari makanan.

Dan sekarang hanya tersisa Sehun dan Luhan.

"Terlambat bangun?"

Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, Luhan pun memajukan bibir bawahnya lucu. Aih, sudah berapa lama ia tidak mencicipi bibir _plump_ itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran."

"Psh. Omong kosong macam apa itu."

"Uji saja aku."

Luhan mengetuk-ketuk dagunya, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. "Sekarang tebak aku sedang memikirkan apa."

Si atlet ski menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, menggali sedalam yang ia bisa arti tersirat yang terpancar dari manik berkilau bak bintang itu. "Aku."

"Hmm... Benar, sih. Tapi coba lebih spesifik."

"Aku, menghimpitmu ke dinding, lalu kau memberikanku 'hadiah' tanda selamat atas kemenanganku?"

Tepat sasaran.

Dengan wajah memerah sempurna, Luhan memukul-mukul lengan Sehun sambil menahan malu.

Mungkin Sehun benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya.

.

.

Cinta tak tertangkap oleh mata, tapi diserap oleh pikiran.

Maka bagi si buta, cinta seperti bidadari yang bersayap.

Logika cinta pun tak bekerja seperti penilaian atas selera.

Ia bersayap tetapi buta, ia tak ubahnya seperti anak-anak.

Karena di dalam memilih, ia seringkali terpikat.

—William Shakespeare

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

 **Chingchongs:**

Ronghuale (dalam bahasa Mandarin) berarti 'telah mencair', _melted._

.

YOOOOSSH FINIISSSHH!

Setidaknya satu judul kelar yehet :"D masih banyak draft di archive ha ha ha :""D

Maapkan kalo kurang fluff, dan juga ditambah saya sembari curhat terselubung ttg kehidupan kuliah sayah :") Maapkan juga kalo ada beberapa bagian yang aneh karena aku ini orangnya sotoy dan sok ide :( mohon dimaklumi ya/? aku tau kalian akan memaklumi kok/?

.

Terima kasih banyak kalian atas review2nya (terutama Perawan-ssi, ilysm) karna berkat itu saya bisa tau di mana letak kesalahan saya agar ke depannya saya bisa jadi yang lebih baik lagi (halah,,,)

See you guys on the next story! (ehm, doain aja)

.

 _ **REVIEW**_ will be much appreciated!

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


End file.
